Hot Topic Krew: The Lu-Kru
by Miidel
Summary: The Hot Topic Krew drops off two members while going to do stuff at a rollerskating rink, leaving them to be bored. While waiting for their Krew to arrive at the Roller Rink, Lucina and Lucas decide to cause mischief, and by that I mean they attempt to make it explode. Little do they know that someone's there to stop them. (It's Luigi.)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey hey hey, this is the creator of the Lu-Krew series of HTK stories. It needs to be more widespread around here, so I decided to submit 'em here and not just on tumblr.**

Lucas and Lucina were leaning against the wall of the roller rink, waiting for the rest of the HTK (Hot Topic Krew) to arrive.

"You know," Lucina told the other member whose name also coincidentally started with Luc,

"This rink could really use less pop music. It needs more. Uh. Cool shit."

Lucas nodded his head in agreement. "And it should be legal to make love in it! I'm tired of almost being arrested because me and Dark Pit were 'scarring children' and stuff like that."

"You mean Pittoo— I mean, Dark Pit and **_I._**" The maiden corrected him.

"Dude, who cares."

At that moment, Lucina got an idea. "Hey, I have an idea." She had an idea, the idea was made by her, She made that idea, and she told Lucas that she had thought of that idea.

"What is it." Lucas looked at her.

"We should bust in and adjust it to our needs!" Lucina smiled, and then stopped smiling because she remembered that smiling was against the rules of the _Hot Topic Krew._

By the time she had stopped smiling, Lucas was already skipping to a motorcycle parked in. The parking lot. It's the parking lot guys.

He struggled to climb on to the motorcycle, because he was ridiculously short. However, eventually, he was able to pull himself on.

Lucina got on a hot glittery pink bike next to him, but they had to wait because she needed to take out her emergency goth-inator, also known as a can of black spray paint, and spray the entire bike so as to not break the laws of the **Hot Topic Krew. **

Lucas burned some fuckin' rubber, yo. He pushed his stubby feet as hard as they could go onto the pedals, and rammed into the bricks a few times, eventually breaking the wall.

"I can't believe I haven't been arrested yet!" he yelled to Lucina. She gave him a thumbs-up.

He burst through the walls of the Rink. He heard someone at the desk yell "Yo, that's, yo, totally illegal, yo."

The motorcycle skidded across the rink, leaving track marks. It lost control, and flipped Lucas off. He hit a bench as the motorcycle fucking detonated itself, and by that I mean it exploded.

By some miracle, Lucas didn't die, or even become unconscious, but that strength should always be expected in the Hot Topic Krew.

As Lucas slowly got up, rubbing his head, he was disappointed to see that the skating rink was surprisingly vacant, consisting of only Peach, someone who looked like Peach but was a Pastel Goth, both variations of Breezie The Hedgehog, a hippie, and a rabbit composed entirely of lemons.

"Security, yo!" The dude at the desk screeched like a motherfucking banshee.

Someone burst out of a hidden contraption in the ceiling, dressed in a green cloak. he thrust the cloak off not in a suggestive way or anything. And jumped towards Lucas.

Lucas's (Lucas'? idunno) Jaw literally fell off. He bled from his gums. Then, it psychically flew back up and reattached itself.

_"L-L-LUIGI?!"_

The plumber jumped towards him. "Why are you infil-a-trating our base-a, I mean SKATING-A RINK?!"

"Because it's fun, man." Lucas told him.

"ENOUGH-A THIS! I'M-A THE GREEN-A FIRE!" The angered Italian Jumped as high as he could, somersaulting approximately 92.5 times, and fell on Lucas' poor, unsuspecting head, which cracked it open.

"OH, SWEET SATAN!" Lucas screamed, and ran around.

Luigi grabbed Lucas by the muzzle and speared him into the wall, effectively K. him.

This was Lucina's time to shine now.

Lucina used the rocket blasters she bought and had equipped to her bike off-screen to fly through the window. She rammed into Luigi, jumped off the bike, and threw it at the ceiling.

Luigi seemed to have been defeated, but he appeared right behind Lucina after the bike exploded for no good reason.

"You can't-a stop me that-a easily!" He held up a mushroom and beat Lucina with it, before eating it and growing twice her size.

"No fair, cheat-ULWSAD" Luigi grabbed Lucina before she could finish her sentence, and then he threw her up to the ceiling, which now had two holes in it from the randomly exploding bikes and motorbikes.

Lucina fell back down to the ground. "I might have gone down, but only literally, not figuratively!" She got up and grabbed Luigi by the mouth, making him power down to normal, and then she span around and threw Luigi like it was the goddamn Olympics.

Luigi lay on the ground, bleeding from his lip. He was defeated. "Oh…. You fucked-a me up-a…"

"Well, you wanna get REALLY fucked up?!" Lucina smirked.

"Is-a that a fucking Hot-a Diggedy Demon reference?!" Luigi looked at her.

"Maybe," Lucina shrugged and closed her eyes. "But you should join Lucas and I! We could be, like, the Lu Cru or something that sounds like that."

"Eh, life's been-a pretty boring anyways." Luigi got up, and they joined forces.

_One waking-up of Lucas, nosering, bloodstained pair of overalls, black shirt, pair of combat boots, pair of sunglasses, and a pear later…_

"Well, looks like we've joined forces!" Lucas took a human heart, rubbed it on his greasy little hands, and gave Luigi a handshake.

"Yeah, ncie-a!" Luigi smiled.

"HEY," Lucina screeched at him, "THAT'S AGAINST THE RULES AT THE_**HOT TOPIC**__**KREW!**__"_

"Well, they should-a change the rules-a' the _Hot Topic Krew._ " Luigi pouted.

"Whatever." Lucas told him. "Now come up with your title!"

They all raised their fists.

"LUCAS, THE GENERAL!"

"LUCINA, THE FEMALE!"

Luigi raised his fist slowly, even though I just said they all raised their fists and I'm too lazy to change it.

"L-LUIGI, THE UNDERRATED ONE-A!"

They all three walked out of the rink which crumbled very quickly right after they exited, having formed a very unlikely bond.

The car pulled up, a black Quest with white graffiti on both sides that said "HTK".

"Heyyo." Dark Pit told them. "Who's the new dude?"

"Fuck off." Lucina gave him the middle finger even though they didn't dislike each other that much, which may or may not be a nod to one of my future fanfics.

Dark Pit's face became the :( emoticon.

"His name's Luigi." Lucas told him. "Now let's get somewhere where we can bond in peace."

Luigi hopped into the Quest, excited to see how his new life in the **Hot Topic Krew **would be, but he kept a stoic face. He was a quick adjuster.

The car rode off into the sunset. What would Luigi do as a member of the HTK? Nobody knows. Where did he come from? Where did he go? Nobody knows, Cotton Eye Joe.


	2. Chapter 2: The Battle to Restore a Store

p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;"As the Krew Kar (which was a Quest in the first part but has now been retconned to a minibus) parked at the mall, the Krew got out./p  
>p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;"Luigi rollerskated with his really cool rollerblades, they were so cool.p  
>p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;"The krew walked into the mall, looking around.p  
>p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;""Ugh. It's so…Bright." Cia gagged in disgust of something not goth.p  
>p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;"Mewtwo groaned. "We should have just gone to the fucking hot topic through the a id="FALINK_6_0_5" class="FAtxtL" style="color: #6e7173; text-decoration: underline; border-top-width: 0px !important; border-right-width: 0px !important; border-left-width: 0px !important; border-bottom-color: #1c7dff !important; padding-bottom: 1px !important; display: inline !important; background-color: transparent !important;" href=" post106953321042/pastallama-presents-hot-topic-krew-khronicles#"secret/a entrance."/p  
>p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;""Shut it! We have to show the new recruit around!" Cia pointed to Luigi. "Now, Luigi, you see that couple over there?"p  
>p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;"Near the Krew was a table with a couple, Zelda and Shulk, dining together.p  
>p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;""Yes-a." p  
>p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;""Well, I want you to put a note on the boy's back, like 'Kick me' or something." Cia explained.p  
>p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;""Uh…Okay-a… I don't-a know if I can…"p  
>p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;""DO IT OR YOU'RE FIRED!" Cia threw a piece of paper and a pen at Luigi's face, which left a mark that looked kind of like a skull. p  
>p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;"Luigi wrote down "Shulk is really feeling it! Also, jesus is here." on the note, and stuck it on the unsuspecting Sword-wielder's back.p  
>p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;""Nice." Dark Pit gave Luigi a high-five.p  
>p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;"All of a sudden, the Krew heard a familiar voice.p  
>p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;""STOP-A RIGHT-A THERE!"p  
>p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;"It was Mario.p  
>p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;""Mario?! What-a you doing-a here?" Luigi a id="FALINK_5_0_4" class="FAtxtL" style="color: #6e7173; text-decoration: underline; border-top-width: 0px !important; border-right-width: 0px !important; border-left-width: 0px !important; border-bottom-color: #1c7dff !important; padding-bottom: 1px !important; display: inline !important; background-color: transparent !important;" href=" post106953321042/pastallama-presents-hot-topic-krew-khronicles#"started/a to sweat, which made his eyeliner run./p  
>p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;" "I'M-A HERE TO TELL YOU THAT-A CUTE-A-NESS IS BETTER THAN GOTH-A-NESS!"p  
>p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;""Fuck-a you, Mario!"p  
>p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;"Mario burst into tears. "I can't-a believe you, Luigi! We're going to have-a to battle!" He cried out, before running away.p  
>p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;""D-Di-Did-a I do so-some-something wrong-a?" Luigi stuttered. p  
>p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;""No, that was totally wicked!" Lucas yelled. p  
>p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;""G-Good-a wicked?"p  
>p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;"Pittoo butted in. "Yeah, dude. You totally proved your worth. You are officially a member of the HTK." Dark Pit then gave him a noogie. p  
>p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;"After a few hours of spraying grafitti involving creative uses of Mexican hats, the Krew went to their natural habitat, the serene Hot Topic.p  
>p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;"Luigi leaned against the walls, before feeling something leaking. He immediately jumped off to see a giant bloodstain.p  
>p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;""Oh no, I forgot that-a I dyed-a my overalls red-a with blood-a!"p  
>p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;"Meanwhile, Wolf and Lucas were talking to each other about the HTK a id="FALINK_3_0_2" class="FAtxtL" style="color: #6e7173; text-decoration: underline; border-top-width: 0px !important; border-right-width: 0px !important; border-left-width: 0px !important; border-bottom-color: #1c7dff !important; padding-bottom: 1px !important; display: inline !important; background-color: transparent !important;" href=" post106953321042/pastallama-presents-hot-topic-krew-khronicles#"plans/afor the a id="FALINK_2_0_1" class="FAtxtL" style="color: #6e7173; text-decoration: underline; border-top-width: 0px !important; border-right-width: 0px !important; border-left-width: 0px !important; border-bottom-color: #1c7dff !important; padding-bottom: 1px !important; display: inline !important; background-color: transparent !important;" href=" post/106953321042/pastallama-presents-hot-topic-krew-khronicles#"future/a./p  
>p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;""…And then, I just crashed through the walls, and Luigi came out of the ceiling, and he beat me up!" Lucas was telling his a id="FALINK_4_0_3" class="FAtxtL" style="color: #6e7173; text-decoration: underline; border-top-width: 0px !important; border-right-width: 0px !important; border-left-width: 0px !important; border-bottom-color: #1c7dff !important; padding-bottom: 1px !important; display: inline !important; background-color: transparent !important;" href=" post106953321042/pastallama-presents-hot-topic-krew-khronicles#"story/a to Wolf./p  
>p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;""Oh yeah, well one time I hacked into the sound systems of Final Destination and made it a id="FALINK_1_0_0" class="FAtxtL" style="color: #6e7173; text-decoration: underline; border-top-width: 0px !important; border-right-width: 0px !important; border-left-width: 0px !important; border-bottom-color: #1c7dff !important; padding-bottom: 1px !important; display: inline !important; background-color: transparent !important;" href=" post106953321042/pastallama-presents-hot-topic-krew-khronicles#"play/a dubstep, and it stayed that way for 23 days!" Wolf boasted./p  
>p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;"The bells of the Hot Topic doors chimed. A new visitor came in.p  
>p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;""It's no use!" p  
>p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;"Silver the hedgehog stood at the doorstep, wearing a sombrero. p  
>p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;""I am a member of the Cute Toot House, the anti-HTK organization!" He screeched at the members of the Krew. "And it's no use trying to fight us! I summon another member!"p  
>p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;"A pink beam came out of the floor, holding and being surrounded by kitten heads, kitten cookies, hearts, stars, bags of sugar, and straws. p  
>p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;"When the beam stopped beaming, there was a small hole in the floor. An elevator-like thing came out, and someone stepped out. Someone very familiar to Cia.p  
>p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;""Zelda! You cheating skunk! I mean, skank!"p  
>p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;"Zelda laughed. "Ha! Did you really think Link would date someone as not-cute as you, you fat fuck? I was doing you a favor!"p  
>p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;""I'M NOT FUCKING FAT, I'M HOT AND I GET PORN DRAWN OF ME ALL OVER THE FUCKING INTERNET!"p  
>p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;"Cia ran at Zelda, used her dark magic to make a blue sphere of pain, and threw it at the princess.p  
>p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;""Ow! Hey, that probably left a scar, and unless it was a cute scar, I DON'T WANT IT!"p  
>p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;"Zelda shot a poison arrow at Cia. p  
>p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;""Aw, now my eyes are gonna turn red every 5 seconds, do you know how annoying that is?" p  
>p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;"Cia tried to kick Zelda, but the red flash of poison stopped her in her tracks.p  
>p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;""Ha! I could eat your attacks for breakfast." Zelda boasted.p  
>p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;""EAT THIS!" p  
>p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;"Cia drilled a skull-shaped hole in Zelda's stomach. It was red-hot, and it made the princess begin to melt.p  
>p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;""OH GOD, WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO, WHY AM I SO HOT AND NOT JUST IN THE SEXUAL WAY?!"p  
>p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;"Zelda melted into the pile of mush. Her heart, which looked like the head of a kitten, was still intact, so Cia crushed it with her fucking Satsuki boots.p  
>p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;""You may have beaten emone emof the C.T.H.*, but… strongIT'S NO USE!/strong" /p  
>p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;"Silver flew at Shadow, the nearest hedgehog to him, and headbutted him into the wall. p  
>p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;""Chaos Control!" Shadow screamed at the young hedgie, sending him firmly into the place where Shadow wanted him.p  
>p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;""Oh no, you've defeated me because you're so good at this!" Silver said in a cartoon-character-who's-luring-a-villain-into-a-trap tone. "Whoops, maybe not!"p  
>p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;"He teleported with his psychic powers right behind Shadow.p  
>p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;""Psychic Spear!" His mexican hat split into three blue ones, and they acted like fucking ninja stars, gluing Shadow solidly to the wall.p  
>p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;""Hahahahahaha! TAKE THIS!" Silver punched Shadow through the fucking wall and obliterated him to oblivion. p  
>p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;"As the smug psychic brushed off his hands, he heard a voice behind him. "That was a dummy, dummy!"p  
>p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;"Shadow grabbed Silver by the fucking jaw and slapped him onto the floor of the Hot Topic like Silver was a fish. Silverfish. Nice.p  
>p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;""Blegh…I…surrender…" Silver weakly said. "…NOT! Before you guys cut me into a million pieces, I summon the last member of the Cute Toot House!"p  
>p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;"As Dark Pit threw the albino hedgehog off the mountain that the hot topic happened to be located on, smashing him to motherfucking smithereens, the final CTH beam came out of the wall. p  
>p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;"It was red instead of pink, and it was filled with and surrounded by badly made """"""""8-bit"""""""" sprites.p  
>p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;""It's…p  
>p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;"A…p  
>p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;"ME! MARIO!"p  
>p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;""Holy shit-a!" Luigi shrieked. Mario came out, but he looked different.p  
>p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;"He was dressed in pink instead of red, and his hat was replaced with a cat hat like when he was cat mario, also pink. He had furry white boots on, and he was wearing contacts that made his pupils look like stars. His gloves had claws coming out of him like he was the fucking wolverine.p  
>p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;""Hello, brother! I've-a reached true happiness now that-a I'm in-a the Cute-a Toot House!" p  
>p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;""Shut-a the fuck-a up, Mario!" Luigi screeched.p  
>p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;""You're not-a being the person Mr. Rogers knew you could be!" Mario screamed, jumping at his brother and scratching him. p  
>p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;""Hey! No one messes with L-L-Lu—"p  
>p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;"Mario had his little brother in a chokehold. He slammed Luigi against the wall multiple times.p  
>p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;"Luigi made a noise that sounded something like this: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" p  
>p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;"Luigi was almost beaten, and very quickly at that. While his evil brother smashed him against the wall, he thought out a plan."p  
>p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;""I'm…I'm-a… THE GREEN THUNDER!"p  
>p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;"Luigi jumped out of the chokehold, and while he was jumping, he grabbed the evil Mario and flipped him over.p  
>p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;""I'M THE GREEN THUNDER AND NO ONE MESSES WITH ME!" He screeched, slapping Mario.p  
>p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;""I'M THE GREEN THUNDER, NO ONE MESSES WITH ME, ESPECIALLY NOT MY OWN BROTHER!" Luigi slam-dunked Mario onto the floor.p  
>p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;""I'M THE GREEN THUNDER, NONE MESS WITH ME, INCLUDING YOU, MARIO! AND IF YOU REALLY CARED ABOUT ME…"p  
>p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;"He started to hold Mario up.p  
>p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;""YOU! WOULD! JOIN US!"p  
>p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;"Mario was thrown off of the mall, into the mountains below. He got a Game Over and had to start over again. p  
>p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;""GOOD FUCKING RIDDANCE MARIO!" He waved to the plumber who had already died.p  
>p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;"As the Krew walked off for the day, they talked about how cool that fight was, and what their plans should be as the sun set.p  
>p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;"As Luigi walked with the Krew, a distant thought lingered in his mind.p  
>p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;"emDid Mario betray me, or… Did I betray HIM?!em/p 


	3. Luigi Contemplates Existence (Finale)

p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;"The Krew loaded into the Krew Kar, a black minibus with a Quest attached to the back./p  
>p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;"They all were bustling and talking to each other about who to kill, and other things like that.p  
>p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;"Shadow was being his sexah self.p  
>p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;"Luigi got in the back seat and tried to put his seatbelt on, but since it had been ripped up so much to look cool it snapped in half.p  
>p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;""Oh no…This-a stupid fu-fudging-a seatbelt broke-a…" p  
>p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;"The edgy plumber sighed. p  
>p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;"emMario betrayed me, but I still feel so bad for him… emHe thought./p  
>p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;"He remembered what it was like before he joined the HTK, like it was yesterday.p  
>p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;"emLuigi was running away from Mario.em/p  
>p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;"em"I'll-a show you i'm-a not meek-a!" he cried.em/p  
>p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;"emHe ran for a few hours.em/p  
>p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;"emAfter almost 5 hours, he made it to the roller rink.em/p  
>p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;"emThen he got a job and shit.em/p  
>p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;"Luigi realized how boring life used to be, and how mean Mario could be sometimes, trying to keep him scared of things.p  
>p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;"In fact, Luigi was so mad at the pesky plumber that he secretly was glad that Mario was dead.p  
>p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;""You know-a," He said to the other people in the Krew Kar, "Mario was kind-a of a fu - er - fricking jerk-a." p  
>p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;"Most of the people in the car silently nodded their heads.p  
>p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;"As their goth music started to fade out, an unexpected song came on.p  
>p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;""All the single ladies, all the single ladies, all the single ladies, put your hands up." The radio blared.p  
>p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;""What the fuck is this horseshit?!" Shadow yelled, sexahly.p  
>p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;"A bullet was shot through the windshield of the car. By itself, it did a wheelie.p  
>p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;""It was me!"p  
>p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;"The Krew turned around to see Ness.p  
>p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;""Lucas! Return to the Dar— I mean, Light side!"p  
>p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;""NEVER!" Lucas jumped at him.p  
>p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;"YOU GUESSED IT FOLKS, IT'S ANOTHER FUCKING FIGHT SCENEp  
>p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;"Lucas used PK Starstorm on Ness, obliterating him.p  
>p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;"YOU GUESSED IT FOLKS, IT'S THE END OF THE FIGHT SCENEp  
>p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;"The car exploded.p  
>p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;""Well, that-a was anti-climactic." Luigi said.p  
>p style="margin: 10px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; color: #6e7173; font-family: Arial, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 15px;"emfin (for real this is the end of the fanfic)em/p 


	4. Chapter 4: Revenge of the CTH

p style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4444446563721px; line-height: 21.7777786254883px;"The secret base under Hot Topic wasn't exactly thrilling right now./p  
>p style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4444446563721px; line-height: 21.7777786254883px;"Dark Pit and Lucas just walked around, muttering their thoughts to each other occasionally. p  
>p style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4444446563721px; line-height: 21.7777786254883px;"Shadow and Mewtwo were bonding together by playing video games.(Mostly hacked ones)p  
>p style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4444446563721px; line-height: 21.7777786254883px;"Lucina was painting the tv black.p  
>p style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4444446563721px; line-height: 21.7777786254883px;"Cia was sitting on the couch, watching the previously mentioned tv, which edgehogp  
>p style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4444446563721px; line-height: 21.7777786254883px;""Beat that loser's ass, Shad!" Cia raised her fists in the air, screaming in excitement as Shadow won another round of 2P Sonic. p  
>p style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4444446563721px; line-height: 21.7777786254883px;"The secret door flipped open as Wolf flew into the room, holding a bunch of pizza boxes. He opened one and drooled, staring at it like he was a small child with a habit of chewing on things that they weren't supposed to and the box was a fresh pack of markers. p  
>p style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4444446563721px; line-height: 21.7777786254883px;"He tossed the boxes to everyone. There were everyone's favorite pizzas.p  
>p style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4444446563721px; line-height: 21.7777786254883px;"As the pizzas were wiped off and cleansed of wolf drool before being consumed, someone in a gas mask, green suit that obscured their body, and a sombrero on top of the suit came in through the door after Wolf.p  
>p style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4444446563721px; line-height: 21.7777786254883px;""Hey Luigi, wanna eat.. d-delicious... juicy, meaty meat MEAT pizza?" The wolf started to drool, but then offered him a gooey slice covered in anchovies. "I know this is your favorite! Woof!" p  
>p style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4444446563721px; line-height: 21.7777786254883px;"For some reason, Luigi walked over to the white pizza and took a slice.p  
>p style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4444446563721px; line-height: 21.7777786254883px;""White pizzer? DOOOOOOoooontcha hate the ruffin' stuffffffffers?" The canine questioned, his tail thumping with curiosity. p  
>p style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4444446563721px; line-height: 21.7777786254883px;"Luigi didn't answer the question, instead walking away to eat his pizzer in peace. p  
>p style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4444446563721px; line-height: 21.7777786254883px;"Wolf ignored Luigi's odd behavior, instead digging into the pizza and barking loudly like the rabid dog he was.p  
>p style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4444446563721px; line-height: 21.7777786254883px;"After everyone finished their pizza and Cia and Wolf ate the rest of it, Luigi came back out. He took the sombrero off, and it started to glow bright blue.p  
>p style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4444446563721px; line-height: 21.7777786254883px;"Luigi finally made a noise for the first time all day, and started laughing.p  
>p style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4444446563721px; line-height: 21.7777786254883px;""What the fuck are you doing Luigi." Cia retorted.p  
>p style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4444446563721px; line-height: 21.7777786254883px;"The man in green threw off his gas mask to reveal that he was none other than...p  
>p style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4444446563721px; line-height: 21.7777786254883px;""Silver the hedgehog?" Shadow jumped up. p  
>p style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4444446563721px; line-height: 21.7777786254883px;""Get a load of this, fatass!" Silver turned his Sombrero into the three glowing sombrero-stars from the last fight, and struck them at Cia.p  
>p style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4444446563721px; line-height: 21.7777786254883px;""Hey-oowww!" Cia had received a nasty cut on her right elbow, which was starting to ooze blood.p  
>p style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4444446563721px; line-height: 21.7777786254883px;""How'd you get to this damn place, and more importantly, how the FUCK are you still alive?!" Shadow screeched at the smug psychic hedgehog. "You died after you fell off of Mount Mall!"p  
>p style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4444446563721px; line-height: 21.7777786254883px;""Oh, Shaddy-poo. Didn't you forget that I'm...PSYCHIC?!" The young hedgehog grinned a big, but nasty smile. "That means...I can do THIS!" He teleported up in the air, flying above Shadow. p  
>p style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4444446563721px; line-height: 21.7777786254883px;"The Ultimate Life Form growled at Silver. "COME DOWN HERE AND FIGHT ME LIKE A DAMN MAN!" He screeched.p  
>p style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4444446563721px; line-height: 21.7777786254883px;""But...Shadow..." Silver made an obviously fake sad-face. "Didn't you forget? I'm only 14, now... You wouldn't hurt a MINOR, would you?! You greasy old man!" He started laughing.p  
>p style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4444446563721px; line-height: 21.7777786254883px;""I'm not old, you little-" Shadow started to walk towards the young psychic.p  
>p style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4444446563721px; line-height: 21.7777786254883px;""Whoops! Missed me!" Silver teleported even higher. "And yes you are! Why, you're almost 60 now, aren't you! Your BACK PROBLEMS will probably prevent you from even TRYING to fight me! AAHAHAHHAHAHA!" p  
>p style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4444446563721px; line-height: 21.7777786254883px;"Shadow was growling so loud now, he was practically hissing. "C-CHAOS CO-CONTROL!"p  
>p style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4444446563721px; line-height: 21.7777786254883px;"In all his smugness, Silver came crashing down onto the floor.p  
>p style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4444446563721px; line-height: 21.7777786254883px;""Oh no! I've been beaten by this old man... I need someone to help me! Oh, come now!" p  
>p style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4444446563721px; line-height: 21.7777786254883px;"The bricks of the headquarters slid, before falling through. A cannonball shot through the wall, blasting through the other side.p  
>p style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4444446563721px; line-height: 21.7777786254883px;""WHOA SHIT!" Lucas screamed. p  
>p style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4444446563721px; line-height: 21.7777786254883px;"Luigi's feet stepped through the wall. His eyes were glowing pink, and it was pretty obvious that he had been mind-controlled or something like this.p  
>p style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4444446563721px; line-height: 21.7777786254883px;""Hello." He said.p  
>p style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4444446563721px; line-height: 21.7777786254883px;""Would-a you like-a to fight?"p  
>p style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4444446563721px; line-height: 21.7777786254883px;""LUIGI!" Lucina gasped. "WHO THE FUCK DID THIS SHIT?!"p  
>p style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4444446563721px; line-height: 21.7777786254883px;""My, my. Such language! Care to learn some...Hmm, MANNERS?!" A female voice erupted, echoing through the base. p  
>p style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4444446563721px; line-height: 21.7777786254883px;"A familiar green-haired Goddess stepped by Luigi. "We must purify the world of tarnished figures like you, emPittoo. emYour hooligan friends should enjoy only what we want them to enjoy, so we can all be equal!"/p  
>p style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4444446563721px; line-height: 21.7777786254883px;""You can't beat us! There's only three of you, and six of us!" Dark Pit boasted.p  
>p style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4444446563721px; line-height: 21.7777786254883px;""Aw, do you really think that, Pittooey?" Palutena smirked as Pit, Claus, Villager, Zelda, Ness, Yoshi, Lana, Jigglypuff, and Mario all jumped through the hole in the wall.p  
>p style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4444446563721px; line-height: 21.7777786254883px;""Now, let's see..." Palutena paused. "Six...To Eleven...Means..." She clapped her hands together. "WE WIN! THE CUTE TOOT HOUSE WILL REIGN SUPERIOR!" p  
>p style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4444446563721px; line-height: 21.7777786254883px;"Lana skipped forward, grabbing Cia."In the name of weeaboos, I will punish you~!" The weeb chirped. p  
>p style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4444446563721px; line-height: 21.7777786254883px;""Ay, what the-" Cia tried to finish her sentence, but Lana grabbed her, spinned her around, and proceeded to throw her through the wall. p  
>p style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4444446563721px; line-height: 21.7777786254883px;""Whoo! You're heavy. Must be all the gross stuff you eat, fatty!" Lana teased. p  
>p style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4444446563721px; line-height: 21.7777786254883px;""Maybe she is fat, but she doesn't deserve that!" A dark voice emerged. p  
>p style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4444446563721px; line-height: 21.7777786254883px;""Oui?!" Lana turned around to see Mewtwo.p  
>p style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4444446563721px; line-height: 21.7777786254883px;""MEWTWO?! STANDING UP FOR CIA?! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" Dark Pit stared in awe. p  
>p style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4444446563721px; line-height: 21.7777786254883px;"Mewtwo jabbed at the sorceress, who simply grabbed him, throwing him on the ground, and stomped on his back.p  
>p style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4444446563721px; line-height: 21.7777786254883px;""Wanna see us prove our power?" Lana said, innocently.p  
>p style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4444446563721px; line-height: 21.7777786254883px;""WHAT I WANNA SEE IS-" Dark Pit was cut off by an attack by his lighter counterpart. "AUGH!"p  
>p style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4444446563721px; line-height: 21.7777786254883px;""You wanna see augh? I guess I can arrange that for you!" Lana cast a spell, making all the goths fall to their knees.p  
>p style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4444446563721px; line-height: 21.7777786254883px;""I'd better get going! Don't wanna steal a show!" The sorceress jumped out the hole in the wall.p  
>p style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4444446563721px; line-height: 21.7777786254883px;""Attack!" Palutena screamed. All of the members of the CTH began assaulting the Hot Topic Krew members.p  
>p style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4444446563721px; line-height: 21.7777786254883px;""Dark Pit...H-HELP!" Lucas shrieked as Claus and Ness kicked him in places that you should not kick someone in, like his throat, head, and you know exactly what it is.p  
>p style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4444446563721px; line-height: 21.7777786254883px;""I can't- AAAAAH!" Dark Pit was tossed about like a toy by his former mentor while his brother ran away, not sure if he should hurt D.P. p  
>p style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4444446563721px; line-height: 21.7777786254883px;"Silver and Jigglypuff used a combination of Psychic Powers and combat skills to easily destory the "Ulitmate Lifeform".p  
>p style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4444446563721px; line-height: 21.7777786254883px;"Wolf faced his worst fears and humiliation, being petted by Mario and Vinnie, as they pinned him to the ground. He whined, trying to get up, but it was no use.p  
>p style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4444446563721px; line-height: 21.7777786254883px;""Wait...NO!" Dark Pit screamed. "BY THE POWER OF GOTH!"p  
>p style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4444446563721px; line-height: 21.7777786254883px;"All of the members of the HTK started floating. "WE ARE THE SUPER-GOTHS!" They all became as edgy as ever.p  
>p style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4444446563721px; line-height: 21.7777786254883px;"Palutena turned around. "Oh, Lu-Lu~!" She called.p  
>p style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4444446563721px; line-height: 21.7777786254883px;"Luigi walked over to her, his pink eyes shining. "Yes-a, madam?" p  
>p style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4444446563721px; line-height: 21.7777786254883px;"The Green-haired goddess grinned. "BLAST 'EM." br br /p  
>p style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4444446563721px; line-height: 21.7777786254883px;"Luigi's eyes sent out huge beams, making the entire base explode.p  
>p style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4444446563721px; line-height: 21.7777786254883px;"Everyone was practically blinded by the light, and they all fell down from how strong it was. p  
>p style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4444446563721px; line-height: 21.7777786254883px;""N-No..." Dark Pit reached out for his boyfriend. "L-Lucas!"p  
>p style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4444446563721px; line-height: 21.7777786254883px;"Their hands barely missed. Tears formed in the dark angel's eyes, and his mascara started to run.p  
>p style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4444446563721px; line-height: 21.7777786254883px;""Lucas...Lucas...Lucas.." Was the only thing he heard. p  
>p style="color: #444444; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4444446563721px; line-height: 21.7777786254883px;"It was a long time before they woke up again.p 


End file.
